GAIA'S REVENGE
by D.D.G.I.R
Summary: The sequel to Digimon World 2
1. The revival

Digimon World 2 part 1  
*Note I do not own digimon or any of the characters in this story.*  
Chapter 1: Armmegedamon  
After the events in Digimon World 2 Gaia sits and watches his clone being destroyed in Chaos Tower. It thinks to it self "So the humans have decided to abandon the GAIA project well they may think they might have destroyed me but I will return. Kyle, Zephan return to Gold Hawk HQ to see how they are doing."  
Kyle and Zephan who know the strength of their leader quickly agree to do so to not anger their master. "Sir we will infiltrate Digital City." Gaia simply replied "Good."  
Kyle and Zephan silently leave to activate their digibeetles. Gaia then proceeds to command his the next two soldiers. "Shane, David infiltrate Black Sword HQ immediately!"  
"Yes sir. We will infiltrate Digital City." Gaia thinks to himself excellent. Shane and David speedily depart. Gaia then says "Cory, Ryan infiltrate Blue Falcon HQ." They then left without a word. Gaia thinks now down to business, Gaias a through zzzzzz enter each domain and take over with your 3 Digimon. His clones all exit. Now for world domination, Omnimon, Kimeramon, Diaboramon DNA digivolve to Creationmon. Creationmon Create Neoclockmon, and Omegamon. Now Gaia, Neoclockmon, Creationmon, and Omegamon DNA digivolve to Armmegedamon. Ha ha ha ha!!!  
  
Hope ya enjoyed the first part. 


	2. The castle

1 GAIA's Revenge part 2  
  
Now to recap what has happened here is Chris. Hello well GAIA it turned out had not been fighting me it was a clone he had been watching from his castle in TERA DOMAIN. He then sent in his soldiers to digital city where they hijacked everything while they ruined the city he DNA digivolved with his three counterparts and became Armmegedamon. We began our search and upon reaching TERA DOMAIN encountered another GAIA clone once he was beaten we found a message from Armmegedamon.  
  
Chapter 4: Floor 30  
  
It had been two hours and the finally had reached the thirtieth floor, along the way they destroyed 100 GAIA clones and had battled at least 200 digimon. They were starting to get on each other's nerves, Courtney in particular was beginning to annoy Chris. "Chris can I drive?" "Courtney for the last time NO!!!". They had found abandoned digibeetles with digimon and items inside so they took the items and such. Then the all climbed out of the digibeetle and worked together to weld all the digibeetles together one for each child in the end they had a super digibeetle made of ten digibeetles.  
  
Chapter 5: Floor seventy  
  
Four hours later they had made it to the seventieth floor, at this point and time they all wanted to split apart the digibeetles to go their separate ways but Chris reminded them that they would have to stick together to find Armmegedamon and beat him. They had faced hundreds of GAIAS and Digimon now and had befriended most of the digimon and had stuck them on the spare digibeetles. They had now reached the eightieth floor and met to their great surprise Joy Joy, Lucky Luis, and Bertran who joined them. Later they were at floor ninety-three and almost there when something happened.  
  
Chapter 6: Floor ninety-three and breakdown  
  
They had just arrived at the ninety-fifth floor when they noticed they were slowing down. Chris went out and discovered that the engine was burning out. They decided they would send the digibeetle back so they hit the auto- pilot and sent the new digibeetle back to HQ. They had to walk the last three floors making it more unsafe but finally they arrived at the castle of Armmegedamon. A TV monitor was at the entrance and when they approached it activated. What they saw they would never forget.  
  
What did they find what about Armmegedamon and his GAIA clones and remaining soldiers. Find out in GAIA's Revenge part three 


	3. Enter Digidestined

1 GAIA's Revenge part 3  
  
Now to recap here is Courtney. Well, like we were getting on each other's nerves and we were driving for hours upgrading the digibeetle. Then well the digibeetle broke down and we had to walk the last five floors. Then we saw Armmegedamon's castle.  
  
Chapter 7: Armmegedamon's Castle  
  
On the screen was Armmegedamon executing one of his soldiers. "No sir I am sorry sir but." Armmegedamon interrupted "No excuses!" Sir please give me another chance." Armageddon Bomb. The soldier exploded into Digidust. The tamers are horrified by what they saw and yelled "Armmegedamon face us now!!!" Armmegedamon slowly turned around and replied "So you finally arrived well come on in, go a floor up and first door on the right. See you there. HA HA HA HA" They ran into the castle only to find that it had hundreds of staircases. "Uh Chris, which one do we take?" Meanwhile up in Armmegedamon's throne room. So princess Gerudomon get to work no one will rescue you because no one will defeat me HAHAHAHA. Once your finish the Digital Gate I will be able to go between worlds at will HAHAHA. But Gerudomon would not listen to him she knew that she would be rescued so she often created viruses and released them into the computer. You will never win Armmegedamon the Guardians of the Digital World will save me and destroy you. Ah my dear princess you are so naive.  
  
Chapter 8: Gennai's House  
  
Inside Genai's house Genai was calling Azulongmon. Azulongmon we need you to release the Digital Guardians of the North, South, and West. Armmegedamon has captured Princess Gerudomon. Genai don't worry I will awaken them in the mean time call the digidestined. Ok good luck Azulongmon. At Izzy's house Izzy was working on his computer as usual. What the? Oh I got an email from Genai. What!!! Armmegedamon has captured Princess Gerudomon! I gotta call the others. He pulls out his D-Terminal. Attention Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, T.K., Kari, Joe, Davis, Willis, Yolie, and Cody we have a problem. Princess Gerudomon has been captured by Armmegedamon, meeting at my house in thirty minutes.  
  
Chapter 9: Izzy's House  
  
Thirty minutes later the Digidestined had arrived. Ok everyone here is the situation. Princess Gerudomon has been captured; Genai has called Azulongmon, who is going to awaken the three other guardians. A group of tamers have gone to destroy Armmegedamon but their digibeetles broke down. We need to enter Tera Domain on Directory Continent and reach Armmegedamon's castle in floor ninety-eight. Once there we are to help free Princess Gerudomon from Armmegedamon then help destroy him. Armmegedamon needs her to make a Digital Gate so he can travel through the worlds and rule both worlds. Ok everyone got the plan; good now lets go to the Digital World.  
  
  
  
Will Azulongmon awaken the other guardians, will the digidestined arrive in time, will Chris and his friends figure out how to reach the floor of Armmegedamon's throne room, Find out in part four of GAIAs Revenge. 


End file.
